Various means have been used in the past for continuous melt loading of high explosives. The key to successfully operating a continuous melt loading explosives system is the ability of maintaining the molten explosive at a given temperature and pressure range through the whole conduit system. One of the methods used in the past for maintaining a desirable temperature and pressure range in a conduit was to use steam heated jacketed piping. The pumping system also included jacketed piping with recycling lines, process diaphram valves for controlling flow rate, and instrumentation flanges for detecting and recording both temperature and pressure. The problem with the prior art instrumentation flanges was that they comprised two separate sections, each housing both temperature and pressure sensors positioned in the middle thereof. The temperature sensors were installed firmly in the flanges with compatible epoxy which required special curing treatment. In the past, when one of the sensors failed, the whole unit of the instrumentation flange assembly had to be disconnected from the jacketed piping and placed in an oven for decontamination. This procedure was both time consuming and costly because of loss of production due to the repair downtime requirement.